Laugh, I command you!
by ice-meets-fire
Summary: Scene: Gryffindor Common Room, After Exams, but something’s wrong… nobody’s laughing… oh… how utterly sinful! Guess it’s up to someone to make them laugh… Rather pointless fic but good for a laugh... Reviews anyone?


**A/N:** This struck me while I was talking to my sister. I didn't think about changing into a story until well now… I just hope I can finish it by tonight before I go to bed. I promise this has absolutely nothing to do with Voldemort or the war so it's rather safe to say that this will not have any character death. This should make more than one person happy, including me. Ok on with it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter… happy now?

**Laugh, I command you!  
By: ice-meets-fire**

Let's just pretend that the war is over shall we? And while we're at it, let's just say that Gred and Forge remained until their 7th year…opps… I mean Fred and George. What's a humour fic without the infamous Weasley twins?

Now lets get on with it!

Scene: Gryffindor Common Room, After Exams, but something's wrong… nobody's laughing… oh… how utterly sinful! Guess it's up to someone to make them laugh… (cackles)

"Fred," George said as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Yes George?" Fred asked, seeing a mysterious glint in his twin's eye.

"This place is utterly dreadful isn't it? I mean with the war over and all, even exams are over. There's no more life in this place…" George said hinting.

"Oh my yes Forge, I do see what you mean. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred answered the mysterious glint now reflected in his own eye.

"I think so, Gred, PARTY TIME!" hollered George.

This pretty much got everyone's attention and they all looked up, even Hermione, who was reading a book by the fireplace and Ron and Harry who were playing chess.

"Oh NO, no no no no no no no no no! Absoltuely NOT! You are NOT having a party!" Hermione said, her prefect instincts kicking in.

Everybody else however, positively lit up when they heard that the twins were throwing a party. Nobody was crazy enough to miss a Weasley party.

"Oh yeah? And why not?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"Be—be—cause er…" Hermione sputtered; technically she had no reason in mind.

"My my Hermione Granger tongue tied? George, get a camera I think we need take a picture this should go into the record books." Fred teased.

Hermione glared at them for a moment before caving in, "Alright, fine, go ahead throw your damn party, just don't do anything illegal and make sure you don't make too much noise."

"YEAH!" everybody screamed. Well there goes that rule.

"Ok people! Lets play a game, every body lie on the floor in a circle, your heads nearest to each other." George said, sending a secret smile to Fred.

'Oh I love this game!' thought Fred.

"This better had not be to do with anything sexual, I'm warning you, there are first years here." Hermione grumbled as she went to lie down beside Harry.

"Oh this had absolutely nothing to do with that Hermione, what do you take us for?" Fred said, looking hurt.

She snorted.

"Ok now that everybody's ready, let's introduce the game to you, George will you do the honours?"

"Gladly. Ok so everybody knows the Weasleys right?"

The whole room stared at them, as if they were crazy, honestly who **didn't** know the Weasleys?

"Right so… everybody knows that the Weasley house is never not filled with laughter right? Thanks to Fred and I, that is. Well, sometimes, when Fred and I get bored, we used to laugh for no reason, at all."

"Oh so that's what that noise was…" grumbled Ginny.

This obviously received glares from both twins.

"Anyway, this game is simple enough, Fred and I named it 'Laugh, I command you!', all you have to do is laugh when we ask you to and stop when we ask you to, anyone who fails to do so is disqualified…"George stopped at the sound of laughter.

"Oi, you, the game hasn't even bloody started yet what are you laughing at?" Fred asked, annoyed.

"That is the most stupid game I ever heard of! Hahahahhahahhahahahhahaa" the third year said between bits of laughter.

"Do you want to play or not?"

"Ok ok fine I'll play."

"So as we were saying, the game starts now, when either one of us say Laugh! You laugh. When I say stop, you stop."

'This should be fun.' Hermione thought sarcastically.

"Laugh!"

The entire Gryffindor Common Room was silent.

"Hey, I said laugh! Laugh! Come on!"

"George, I can't laugh on command." Said Ron.

"Yeah neither can I." Echoes of this erupted throughout the common room.

"Well… think of something funny then!" Fred said, exasperated.

"There's nothing funny to think about!" retorted someone in the crowd.

"Ok… hmm… think of something funny George, lets help them…" Fred said, his devious mind already producing funny memories.

"Fifth year, Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret!"

Those who had been there that fateful day immediately started laughing and calls of 'The Amazing Bouncing Ferret' surrounded the room.

"First year, we stole a toilet bowl and sent it to Filch during breakfast."

The rest were now laughing.

But their laughter didn't last long.

"Hey! I didn't say stop yet!" George protested.

"Those scenes can only make you laugh up to some point, you know." Harry grumbled.

"Third year, we put dungbombs in Snape's coat, when the dungbombs went off, he still smelt the same."

Now the entire Common Room exploded in laughter, some grabbing their stomachs and some had tears in their eyes.

The twins however weren't finished and carried on telling them every prank played on a teacher.

"Second year, we sent a howler to Malfoy, I'm glad to say that he left the bench more than a little bit wet."

"Fourth year, we exchanged Mcgonagall's wand with a trick wand which turns into a dog when used. Man you should have seen her jump!"

"Third year, when Flitwick was decorating the Christmas tree, we levitated him to the top of the tree."

Well they carried on until they told every prank ever told.

When they finished, they realised that they had told every prank they had ever did! Oh no! That's all? They racked their minds and came to a conclusion. They need to play more pranks!

They saw the other Gryffindors rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs, laughing and tearing, smiled and high-fived each other.

Their job here was done… now was that Mrs. Norris they heard heading towards the common room? Hmm… Fred and George looked at each other, a slow smile crept onto their faces as they rushed out of the common room.

**A/N:** okay that was the most pointless fanfic I ever wrote… now… Review! Or Laugh, I command you! Pick review or both… okay that just didn't make sense… I must be sugar high…again… review? Pretty please? Did anyone like my pranks? I thought there were too little though… couldn't come up with more… anyone want to suggest? Love you all! Ciao! Oh and REVIEW! Hey just a poll, how many of you can laugh on command? Cause I know I sure can... hehehehehe


End file.
